


高效人士的7个习惯

by Captain_17



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Meeting Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_17/pseuds/Captain_17
Summary: 布鲁斯试图在JLI的会议上集中注意力，但卡尔另有计划。





	高效人士的7个习惯

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [7 Habits of Highly Effective People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/210567) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> 感谢Mithen太太的授权。初次翻译整篇作品，无Beta。如果你发现奇怪的地方或者语病错字还请告知...大量意译和根据上下文的增省译。赞美归于Mithen，问题归于我。

"金色先锋和蓝甲虫邀请我们今天开会讨论一些非常重要的事情。"火星猎人提高了声音消除了人们的喋喋不休。

"该死的最好是这样，"盖 · 加德纳抱怨道。

"好吧，金色先锋，蓝甲虫，请继续。"

金色先锋清了清嗓子。 "嗯，泰德和我一直在考虑一个增加收入的好计划——现在，听我们说完!" 桌子周围响起了抗议的呻吟声，他匆忙地说。 "这和我们能去的那个岛有关，还有——泰德，你能把视频放上去吗?"

"等等,"蓝甲虫说。 "蝙蝠侠在哪儿?"

"我就在这儿,"蝙蝠侠咆哮道。

"呃哦!" 泰德叫道。 "呃，就在哪儿?"

"蝙蝠侠表明了在听你演讲的同时还想做其他项目的意愿，所以他将通过电话会议加入我们。再说一遍。"火星猎人的声音听起来很疲惫。

"好吧，那为什么他的视频信号没有工作呢?" 绿灯侠抱怨道。

"因为我对转播我现在正做的项目不感兴趣,"蝙蝠侠简洁地说。 "所以只有语音。"

"又来了,"火星猎人叹了口气。

"天呐，我真希望每次我有 _重要的事情_ 要做的时候，我都能把会议推掉。 这已经是这个月的第二次了。"星火压低了声音烦躁的说。

"赶紧开始吧,"蝙蝠侠说，听起来咬牙切齿。

在蝙蝠洞里，蝙蝠侠的"其他项目"眨着明亮的蓝眼睛，双手顺着蝙蝠侠的身体一直滑到屁股。布鲁斯倚在电脑椅上，苍白的皮肤衬着黑色的皮革，头发乱蓬蓬的，脸颊上泛着红晕。 他紧紧抓住椅子的扶手，顶着超人光溜溜的屁股，眼睛紧闭着，抵抗着这种感觉。

卡尔微笑着升到空中，双腿缠绕在布鲁斯的身体和椅背上，把他拉近。 布鲁斯倾身向前舔着他的乳头，卡尔的头向后仰着，声音充满了愉悦。 布鲁斯做了个鬼脸，然后退了回去，把刚才说的话说了出来。 "金色先锋，这是我很长时间以来从你那里听到的最愚蠢的想法，这说明了很多问题,"他说。看到爱人赤身裸体，性欲高涨，用蝙蝠侠的声线斥责金色先锋，卡尔用力咬了一下他的前臂。 "我真不敢相信你为了这些废话打扰我。"

金色先锋的抗议声在远处吱吱作响，卡尔飘下来，刚好让布鲁斯的老二擦到他的屁股。 布鲁斯咬紧嘴唇瞪着他，竭力想摆脱让他兴奋的刺痛。卡尔弯下腰，用灵巧有力的手指抚摸着布鲁斯的勃起，挑逗着他。 然后他懒洋洋地在空中做了一个后翻，慢慢地旋转过来以便让布鲁斯看得更清楚，然后又飞了上来，眼睛闪闪发光。

布鲁斯伸出手抓住氪星人的一只脚，在脚趾间轻轻舔舐。 卡尔咬着自己的一只手，抑制住笑声，在空中疯狂地扭动着，伸展开全身，过度兴奋的痛苦中升腾起空虚。

"不,"蝙蝠侠说，手指缠绕在五个扭动的脚趾间,"我 _不_ 认为开赌场是个好主意。 这对当地经济的影响将是骇人听闻的——你们有没有停下来想过这个问题，天才们?" 他把手滑向卡尔的小腿把他拉近，卡尔做了个无声的抗议。 当布鲁斯把他的爱人拉得足够近的时候，他抚摸着卡尔的屁股，一根手指沿着股缝向下滑动，摩擦着，挑逗着。 笑声立刻从卡尔的脸上消失了，取而代之的是一种内敛的、期待的渴望。当布鲁斯慢慢地把一根手指插入他的爱人身体时，蝙蝠侠咆哮道："你们两个真丢脸。不，这绝对不行,"

尽管他的背弓起，脚趾蜷曲，在侵入的过程中，卡尔还是设法不发出任何声音。 他弯下腰，用一只手抚摸着自己的勃起，在布鲁斯的抚摸下华丽的移动着。 有那么一瞬间，蝙蝠侠的注意力完全从会议上转移开了，他全神贯注地看着他的爱人在他面前像一个淫荡的堕落天使一样在空中扭动着身子。 然后泰德突然说了些什么。

"你说什么，蓝甲虫?" 他试图让它听起来像是个威胁，而不是让人觉得他根本没听见。

"我说,"泰德相当胆怯地重复着,"我想看你的脸，看看你是一个'不，绝对不行，把所有东西都重做一遍，下周再试一次'的表情，还是'不，绝对不行，你明天醒来的时会发现被倒吊在哥谭市的滴水兽上，因为你浪费了我的时间'的表情。"

蝙蝠侠想要大声呵斥什么，但火星猎人打断了他。 "我认为，如果你不能参加会议，我们至少可以看看你对重大决定的反应，这是完全合理的。"

荣恩听起来非常恼火，他可能感受到了一些关于蝙蝠侠"另一个项目"的精神反馈，卡尔向他抛出了一个混合着警告与恶作剧的眼神。 "给我一点时间,"布鲁斯说，一阵模糊不清的运动后，他发现自己穿着制服，戴着面罩。 "好了,"他平静地说,"打开视频信号。" 然而，当他按动开关的时候，又有了一丝动静---- 他发现自己穿着头罩、衬衫和腰带。

但没穿裤子。

以及一个全裸的氪星人，在他面前的电脑桌下笑眯眯的看着他。

蝙蝠侠盯着正义联盟。 "看见了吗？ 这是我的'永.远.不.要.忘.了.它.'的表情。" 卡尔一点一点啃咬着布鲁斯的大腿内侧，布鲁斯的身体对此反应比他的大脑要开心得多。

蓝甲虫恳求地看着显示器。 "但是你看，我们已经有了蓝图和所有一切!" 他向身后的讲演挥了挥手。 布鲁斯咆哮起来，但是当卡尔终于找到他的目标吞咽他的老二，用超人的能力吸吮他的时候，布鲁斯不得不停下来一秒钟恢复。 金色先锋利用了这个短暂的停顿继续他的高谈阔论，而布鲁斯则挣扎着不让自己跌倒在地。

卡尔并不温柔，氪星人令人难以置信的精准控制让他欢愉又渴求。 布鲁斯绝对不可能再继续这么忍下去了。 金色先锋正在解释他的公关计划的宏伟目标。 "我们可以让其他一些，呃，更有名的英雄为我们做广告: 神奇女侠，超人 --"

盖 · 加德纳哼了一声。 "超人烂透了。"

蝙蝠侠试着严肃庄重的点了点头。 "你想不到的，加德纳。 你根本想不到。" _就在此时_ ，卡尔的舌头轻轻一舔，蝙蝠侠带着头盔的脑袋猛地抵上椅背，下巴紧绷，熟练的氪星嘴巴把他带向高潮，"哦， _上帝_ "他低声热切地咕哝着。

正义联盟的其他成员耐心地等待着，看着屏幕上蝙蝠侠的脸，他似乎在努力控制自己的脾气。一段长时间的紧张沉默，黑暗骑士面无表情，眼睛被头罩遮住，呼吸急促。 然后他的肩膀耷拉下来。 "金色先锋，蓝甲虫,"他有些沙哑地说,"你不能把正义联盟的名字写在你疯狂的计划上。你可以自己找时间做，但联盟与此无关。"

金色先锋咧嘴笑道 "嘿，泰德，你听到了吗？ 他说我们可以做！ 我们打电话给基洛沃格吧!" 当金色先锋和蓝甲虫匆匆离开房间时，蝙蝠侠呻吟着，一部分是因为厌烦，另一部分是因为卡尔正小心翼翼地吻咬他的蛋蛋，发出安静的咕噜声。

火星猎人的红色的眼睛在屏幕上闪烁。 "看来我们的任务完成了，蝙蝠侠——你也一样。"火星人用一种既不赞成也不谴责的方式挑起了一边绿色的眉毛，蝙蝠侠在心里叹了口气。 "非常感谢您从您宝贵的项目中抽出时间来给予我们您的全部的注意力。" 接着屏幕一片空白。

荣恩的讽刺意识有时近乎完美。

布鲁斯怒视着电脑下那张咧嘴笑的脸。 "总有一天我会说服你再次加入联盟，然后这些小游戏就会到此结束。"

卡尔从桌子下面缓缓走出来直到赤裸地漂浮在空中，他的微笑毫无悔意。 "不，那时候我们只需要找到新的玩法就行了。 我觉得当摄像头对着我们的脸时互相来个手活应该很会有趣，你不觉得吗？ 或者我们两人用语音指挥会议，假装我在堡垒，你在这，而实际上你却在狠狠地操我。"

布鲁斯觉得他阴茎为这想法抽搐起来，忍不住发出一声小小的呻吟。 "上帝，你真是个变态的混蛋,"他说。

"变态又不满足，事实上,"卡尔兴高采烈地说，在空中伸展着身体，展示他的勃起。 "不过没关系，我可以这样全身性奋地回到大都会，让你去做你的项目。 完全没问题…嗯…… ”蝙蝠侠抓起乌黑如丝的头发，把氪星人拽入一个吻中。 卡尔迅速的推了一下，又转了个弯，发现自己仍然在半空中，布鲁斯的手托着他的屁股，布鲁斯的嘴巴忙碌着，牙齿凶猛毫不妥协，毫无怜悯。

"哦，布鲁斯。哦，哦，布鲁斯,"超人几乎语无伦次地咕哝着,"我希望泰德和先锋每周都有这样的会议。”


End file.
